Hold Me
by You Kurama SN
Summary: Menandai kembalinya saya ke dunia Fanfiction .. Maaf karena sempat menghilang minna-san T.T Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan ... OOC, Geje, EYD kurang rapi T.T


Merayakan kembalinya saya ke dunia fanfic setelah bulan bulan penuh depresi karena kehilangan salah satu keluarga T.T

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate cerita. Mohon maafkan saya, saya butuh waktu untuk bangkit dari kesedihan. mohon maaf *deep bow

Untuk Love masih dalam progres pengerjaan, maaf saya malah mengupdate cerita lain. T.T

Pairing : Sasunaru (yang lain menyusul)

 **HOLD ME**

Sorak-sorakan penuh semangat terdengar sangat nyaring dari dalam Uzu High School atau yang biasa disebut UHS. Teriakan yang dominan terdengar bukanlah berasal dari kaum hawa di sekolah tersebut, melainkan berasal dari kaum adam yang bersekolah di UHS.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Naru-chan kawaiiii!"

"Marry me, Naru-koi"

Teriakan yang ditujukan untuk sang primadona UHS tersebut ditanggapi penuh semangat oleh sang primadona yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu.

Namikaze Naruto atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Naru-chan, merupakan primadona tetap di UHS. Walaupun hanya bertinggi 160 cm diusianya yang ke 17 tahun, tidak mengurangi pesona alamiah milik Naruto.

Rambut pirang keemasan yang selalu dikuncir dua, tiga garis halus dipipi, bibir plum merah, serta kulit tan yang menggoda sudah cukup membuat Naruto memiliki base fan yang setara dengan bintang idola. Apalagi ditambah paket combo matanya yang berwarna sebiru lautan.

"Terima kasih minna-san!" Seru Naruto semangat sambil mengangkat piala kemenangannya atas pemilihan primadona yang memang diadakan 6 bulan sekali itu.

Dan Kiss Bye ala Naruto sukses membuat fansnya semakin brutal.

 **HOLD ME**

"Huwaaaaa ! Kenapa harus Naru-chan lagi yang menang!" Seru Sakura sambil menangis kencang di belakang panggung.

Ino sang sahabat hanya meringis kecil sambil berusaha menghibur sang sahabat. "Mau bagaimana lagi ... Naru-chan memang imut, Sakura"

"Aku tau Ino Pig! Tapi tetap saja aku mengingkan piala ituu ... !" Teriak Sakura keras dan sukses membuat Ino congek sesaat.

Teriakan Sakura yang kencang itu menarik perhatian Naruto yang hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Memiringkan kepalanya imut, Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar dan langsung tersenyum begitu mendapat ide cemerlang (menurutnya).

Tangisan Sakura langsung berhenti ketika sebuah piala keemasan teracung di depannya.

"EH?" Seru Sakura dan Ino kaget, apalagi meihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dihadapan mereka.

"Jangan sedih, Sakura-chan! Kau boleh mengambil piala ini jika kau mau!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ! Sakura-chan kan juga sangat imut dan cantik!" Seru Naruto semangat.

Dengan ragu tangan Sakura terulur dan menerima piala yang sudah dia idam-idamkan itu, "Terima kasih, Naru-chan ..."

"Hehehehe ... Tentu saja Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan sangat imut ... walaupun ... aku tetap lebih imut dari Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto riang dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang cengo karena omongannya.

"Naru-chan memang sangat imut dan baik, sayang sekali dia agak bego" Gumam Sakura yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ino.

 **HOLD ME**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke arah rumah mungilnya, rumah Naruto hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari UHS.

Rumah kecil bercat orange yang memiliki halaman penuh dengan bunga matahari itu tampak sangat hangat, senyum Naruto merekah ketika mata biru cantiknya melihat sebuah mobil BMW hitam terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Kyuubi-niisaan!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari tidak sabaran kearah sang Kakak.

Namikaze Kyuubi yang dipanggil Kakak oleh Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah sang adik, rambut merah Kyuubi bergerak perlahan seiring angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Mata rubinya yang awalnya datar langsung memicing tajam saat melihat tangan sang adik yang belepotan cokelat.

"Narutooooo ! Sudah berapakali Niisan bilang, jangan pernah memakan cokelat yang diberikan para fansmu!" Seru Kyuubi frustasi.

Naruto yang diteriaki sang Kakak hanya bertehe ringan dan langsung mendapat jitakan penuh sayang dari Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Niisan tidak masuk?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus benjolan yang diciptakan (?) Kyuubi di kepalanya.

Kyuubi terdiam, perlahan tangannya terjulur dan mengelus lembut rambut Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan tangan tan mungilnya menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi dari kepalanya, "Niisan jangan khawatir! Naru baik-baik saja .. Niisan harus tetap semangat!" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kyuubi yang melihat kesedihan di mata biru indah adiknya hanya bisa terdiam, "Niisan akan berjuang untuk membawa Naru pulang, Niisan janji!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat kesungguhan sang Kakak, "Naru tau ... Naru akan menunggu Niisan dengan sabar di sini"

Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Kyuubi memeluk erat Naruto sambil mengucapkan betapa sayang dan bangganya Kyuubi kepadanya.

 **HOLD ME**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang sudah ditempatinya sejak berumur 5 tahun, rumah mungil yang dibelikan secara khusus untuk dirinya oleh Kyuubi.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju dapur, perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu hemat sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak makan di Sekolah.

Setelah menyeduh separuh jiwanya aka ramen, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi rumahnya. Tangan lentiknya menyalakan tombol power, dan matanya langsung disuguhi berita gosip tentang seorang artis yang bernama Namikaze Gaara muncul di infotainment.

Tersenyum kecut, Naruto mematikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan sosok saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kau semakin tampan, Gaara-kun" Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Ingatannya memutar kembali peristiwa yang membuat dirinya harus meninggalkan klan Namikaze dan memaksanya untuk memalsukan identitas dirinya.

Lamunan Naruto terputus saat bel di rumahnya berbunyi nyaring di iringi gedoran penuh tenaga sahabat baiknya yang bernama Guren.

"Woooeee ! Buka pintunya Baka Naru!". Seru Guren kencang, rambut ungu panjangnya yang sedari tadi dimainkan (?) oleh angin semakin memperparah amarah Guren.

Pintu yang digedor Guren akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sendu sang sahabat, wajah neraka Guren langsung hilang dan berubah menjadi rasa khawatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Baka Naru?". Tanya Guren lembut, jemari lentiknya mengusap penuh sayang kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, rasa hangat saat Guren mengusap kepalannya langsung menghilangkan kesedihan Naruto, "Aku baik-baik saja Guren, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja ketika kau datang". Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

Guren tersenyum lembut melihat senyum Naruto, "Ayo masuk, jangan sampai bocah gila itu menemukanku disini!". Seru Guren ketika teringat alasannya pulang sambil berlari-lari.

Sambil menarik tangan Naruto, Guren langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka. "Kau dikejar oleh Nagato lagi?". Tanya Naruto sambil terkikik geli.

"Bocah gila itu selalu menggangguku, Naruuu!". Seru Guren frustasi.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Guren-chan ~". Kata Naruto dengan nada sing a song dan sukses membuat Guren naik pitam.

"Yakkkk! Jaga mulutmu baik-baik Baka Naruuuuu!". Lengkingan suara Guren menggema di rumah mungil mereka, dan Naruto tertawa bahagia melihat wajah merah padam sang sahabat.

HOLD ME

Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya disamping sebuah mobil Porsche merah menyala yang diketahui milik Adiknya yang lain aka Gaara.

Langkah kaki Kyuubi melangkah tanpa semangat ke arah bangunan megah yang bernama rumah dihadapannya.

"Ahhh ... Kau sudah pulang, Kyuu-niichan". Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah sang Kakak.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam, tanpa menjawab ataupun menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, Kyuubi langsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

Gaara tertunduk sedih, Kyuubi masih marah padanya karena Gaara yang membuat Naruto keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. "Gomen .. Naru-nii". Batin Gaara sambil menunduk sedih.

.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya , rambut jingganya yang dirubah warna menjadi plum bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin yang bertiup.

"Kaachan ... Maafin Kyuubi .. ". Batin Kyuubi sambil berusaha keras menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang sehingga membuat Kyuubi terlonjak kaget. Bau parfum femiliar yang tercium membuat tubuh Kyuubi rileks kembali.

"Maafkan Kaasan karena terlalu lemah, Kyuu". Bisik Sara pelan dari pundak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya sampai menghadap ke arah sang Kaasan. "Ini bukan salah, Kaasan .. Kaasan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga membela Naru-chan saat itu". Kata Kyuubi lembut sambil mengusap airmata dipipi Sara.

"Kaasan rindu Naru, Kyuu". Gumam Sara lirih, Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membawa Kaasan menemui Naru, besok".

HOLD ME

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Namikaze tampak lenggang. Sara memakan sarapannya dalam diam, sedangkan Minato sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara tentang karir sang anak.

"Aku sudah selesai". Kata Sara datar dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah .. Hari ini apa Kaasan bisa ke tempat syuting Gaara?". Tanya Gaara penuh minat, mata zambrud hijaunya menyorot penuh harapan.

Sara menghela nafas singkat, "Maaf Gaara, tapi hari ini Kaasan ada janji dengan Kyuu-kun". Jawab Sara singkat dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Gaara yang tertunduk sedih di tempatnya.

Minato menatap dalam diam kejadian yang terjadi di hadapannya. Jelas sekali kalau Sara masih marah dengan Gaara yang sudah membuat Naruto terusir dari klan Namikaze.

"Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah, Gaara .. Naruto pergi karena dia gagal dalam misi yang dijalankan. Bukan karena dirimu". Kata Minato datar.

"Tapi misi Naru-nii gagal karena aku, Tousan". Sahut Gaara lirih.

"Seorang Namikaze harus kuat Gaara, kalau kau tetap lemah seperti sekarang, lebih baik kau juga keluar dari keluarga ini". Kata Minato datar, Gaara yang mendengar penuturan Minato langsung terdiam.

"Gomen, Tousan". Gumam Gaara lirih saat Minato berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

.

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar ruang makan terdiam, hati kecilnya merasa sakit saat melihat adik bungsunya diancam oleh Minato.

Bahkan saat Minato melewatinya Kyuubi tetap diam. "Kalau kau ingin kedua adikmu selamat, segera lakukan misimu, Kyuu". Bisik Minato datar dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuubi tetap diam, mata ruby tajamnya menatap penuh dendam ke arah punggung Minato.

HOLD ME

Amegakure, sebuah Daerah yang terkenal dengan banyaknya klan kriminal dan dipimpin oleh klan terkuat, klan Hyuuga.

Pemimpin klan Hyuuga generasi ke empat yaitu Hinata Hyuuga sukses membawa nama Hyuuga menjadi nama yang disegani baik di dunia atas maupun dunia bawah.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bawah tanah yang terletak di tengah tengah Mansion besarnya, sesekali Hinata mengangkat rok panjangnya agar tidak sampai ternoda oleh darah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Hanabi, perintahkan seseorang untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini". Kata Hinata pada Hanabi yang setia mengikutinya di belakang.

"Okay, Hinata-neechan!". Seru Hanabi semangat, sesekali kaki mungilnya menginjak dengan sengaja potongan tubuh yang tergeletak.

Hinata terdiam sesaat memandang pintu berwarna hitam legam di depannya, setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Hinata membuka pintu itu dengan jeblakan keras.

Dua manusia yang sibuk bergumul di ruang itupun terlonjak kaget, pemuda berambut raven dengan kulit alabaster menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyetubuhi tubuh yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ada apa kau sampai kemari, Hinata?". Tanya pemuda itu santai, sesekali pinggulnya kembali menghentak tubuh di bawahnya sehinga membuat pemuda dibawahnya mengerang.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke. Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini!". Seru Hinata emosi, saat melihat Sasuke masih meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Baik-baik .. Aku akan menemuimu di ruanganmu dalam 15 menit". Kata Sasuke dan kembali memunggungi Hinata.

"Baik, 15 menit, Sasu!". Kata Hinata penuh penekanan dan langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasori-kun sudah pingsan, Sasu-kun". Kata Hanabi santai dan langsung berlalu dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar tubuh Sasori yang pingsan di bawahnya, setelah melepas penyatuan mereka, Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya yang sempat tercecer.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah keluarga Hyuuga, mata onyxnya menatap datar Neji yang berdiri menunggunya di tangga atas.

"Aku diminta Hinata untuk membersihkan ruanganmu, Sasuke". Kata Neji datar saat ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, tanpa menjawab perkataan Neji. Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Neji menghela nafas berat, "Kau brengsek, Chi". Batin Neji.

HOLD ME

Naruto menatap ponselnya dengan semangat, baru saja kekasihnya yang selama ini bekerja di Amegakure mengabari bahwa dirinya akan mengunjungi Naruto di Uzu.

"Kenapa tampangmu ceria begitu, Naru? Dan tolong lepas dada palsu itu, aku muak melihatnya". Gumam Guren sambil memakan cereal di mangkuknya.

"Sasuke akan ke Uzu, Guren!". Seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ah, bocah Uchiha itu ... Tumben dia menemuimu?". Tanya Guren kepo, mengingat Sasuke selalu menolak bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Guren, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut dengan kedatangannya". Kata Naruto lirih, tangan tannya mulai melepas satu persatu 'atribut wanita' miliknya.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Guren, mata ungunya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto yang sibuk mengepang rambut panjang miliknya.

"Dia terlalu terobsesi menjatuhkan Minato, Guren .. dan itu adalah salah ..". Jawab Naruto pelan, mata birunya menatap datar ke arah Guren. "Dia masih 'hijau' dalam dunia ini, aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka". Sahut Naruto, matanya menyorot sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya saat mengetahui kalau Kurama selama ini yang dia cari adalah kekasihnya sendiri". Kata Guren datar, mata ungunya menantang mata biru Naruto yang sudah berubah tajam.

"Dan bila itu tejadi, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji pada Minato". Kata Naruto tenang.

"Ini bukan misimu, Naru ... Kau tidak harus mengikuti perintah pak tua itu lagi". Sahut Guren.

Naruto hanya terdiam, Guren beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Kau masih punya kami .. Kurama-sama".

.

Sasuke menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya dengan gusar, membenarkan sedikit coat hitam panjang yang dipakainya, Sasuke langsung mendongak saat hidungnya mencium bau parfum Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke terpana sesaat melihat Naruto yang sangat cantik dihadapannya.

Hari itu Naruto menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam ketat serta sebuah sneakers putih. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat tinggi sehingga mengekspos leher jenjang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Suke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Naruto, "Tadaima ..". Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Okaeri ..". Jawab Naruto sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menciumnya singkat dibibir.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat parkir mobil. Naruto yang selama ini menyembunyikan mobilnya terpaksa mengeluarkannya demi Sasuke

Perjalanan SasuNaru diiringi dengan Naruto yang sibuk bercerita tanpa henti kepada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menimpali sesekali dan tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa dada palsu itu, Dobe". Kata Sasuke sambil meraba dada Naruto.

"Hentaiii! Kau pervert, Teme!". Seru Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mata onyxnya menatap jemari Naruto yang tersemat cincin titanium polos dengan ukiran lambang Uchiha diatasnya. "Kau masih memakai cincin itu?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini darimu, Suke .. tentu aku akan menjaganya baik-baik". Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar jawaban Naruto, sementara tangan tan Naruto terjulur dan menyentuh lembut anting berwarna emas yang tersemat ditelinga sebelah kanan Sauke. "Kau juga masih memakainya, Teme?". Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku masih menyimpan semua benda yang kau berikan padaku, Dobe". Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menyondongkan tubuhnya Narutopun mengecup singkat pipi sang Seme.

"I Love you, Teme ...". Kata Naruto, "Love you too, Baka Dobe". Sahut Sasuke sambil mengecup ringan tangan Naruto.

HOLD ME

Kyuubi berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit, baru saja Kyuubi hendak mengajak sang Kaasan menemui Naruto, Kyuubi mendapat kabar kalau Sara masuk Rumah Sakit.

Kyuubi membuka pintu ruangan Sara dengan terburu-buru, mata rubynya menatap sendu sang Kaasan yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuubi langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang pasien Sara.

"Kaasan ... ". Gumam Kyuubi lemah, ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu saat Kaachannya aka Kushina Uzumaki terbaring di tempat yang sama dengan Sara saat ini.

"Jangan tinggalin Kyuu, Kaasan ..."

.

Naruto berlari kencang diikuti Sasuke, baru saja mereka hendak memasuki rumah, Kyuubi menelepon Naruto. Naruto yang tau Sara masuk rumah sakit langsung berlari ke rumah sakit diikuti Sasuke yang juga mendapat telepon dari Kyuubi.

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruang inap Sara, air mata menetes pelan dari safir indahnya saat melihat kondisi Sara. "Kaasan ... ". Bisik Naruto pelan, kakinya melangkah menuju kursi disamping ranjang pasien Sara, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sara.

Sasuke menatap dalam diam, saat Kyuubi memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan Sara, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menaap datar Kyuubi yang sedang merokok dihadapannya, saat ini dua pria tampan itu sedang berada di Taman rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai akhirnya Hinata melepasmu, Sasu?". Tanya Kyuubi, mata rubynya menyorot penuh waspada.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kyuu ... kau cukup menikmati hari tenangmu, sampai 'hari itu' nanti tiba". Jawab Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan pada kata hari itu.

Kyuubi terdiam, kemudian sebuah seringai terukir dibibirnya. "Aku akan menunggu ... Tapi, apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Naru?".

"Tentang Kurama?". Tanya Sasuke, mata onyxnya yang semula datar mulai menampakkan emosi, "Bukan Kurama yang menghabisi Uchiha, Kyuu ... kau tau akan hal itu".

"Yaa ... tapi, aku bisa mengatakan kalau Naruto masih mengira kalau kau tetap dendam pada Kurama". Sahut Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak akan melukai Naruto, Kyuu .. ". Kata Sasuke, onyxnya melembut saat mengingat raut wajah Naruto

"Aku pegang janjimu, Uchiha ... aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakiti adikku". Kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi ada baiknya juga, karena kelompok jinchuriki tidak akan bertindak tanpa Naruto". Kata Sasuke, tangannya meraih sebuah amplop yang tersembunyi di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Kyuubi.

"Itu strategi lanjutan dari Sasori, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Hinata". Kata Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kyuubi.

"Namikaze Minato .. kau akan membayar atas perlakuanmu pada Kaachan dan Kaasan". Gumam Kyuubi sambil menatap langit malam.

RnR pliss ...

TBC or END?


End file.
